My special love
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: This is another request that I took, I decided that I'm only doing one more request for my friend and focus on my stories Warming this story is a nsfw story, if you don't like then don't read.


A/N: Okay this is the last request I'm taking for a while since I want to focus on my stories. So sorry to anyone who wanted to request anything; but once I finish up my Gothic sunflower story and KK Vs the world I will take request again. So anyway on to the story.

Arthur paced his living room quietly as he waits for his girlfriend Amy arrival. This is their first year anniversary and he doesn't want anything to go wrong. Arthur sighed and headed to the kitchen to make him a pot of tea, maybe that will calm down his nerves. Just before he could the tea pot on the kettle the door bell rung, signaling that Amy was here. Arthur the lump in his throat and quickly made sure his outfit and hair were in order before went to answer the door. Arthur opened the door reveling his brown haired girlfriend; he couldn't help staring into her aqua green eyes. Amy smiled and asked in a teasing tone "are you going there all staring dreamily into my eyes or let me in."

Arthur blushed and said as he moved to the side to let her "of course, I was just about to make some tea if you wanted any." Amy nodded and walked in while swaying her hips, knowing full well Arthur's eyes were making their way to lovely butt. Arthur blushed came back and he quickly looked away, he was a gentleman after all. Amy sat down on the couch and watched as Arthur headed to the kitchen to finish making tea. A smile came to her lips as thinks about what she has plan for their night. Since Arthur and she have never gone all the way yet, Amy thinks this will be the perfect night. Amy giggled to herself as she thinks about Arthur's reaction to her little surprise that is hiding away in her bag. "This is going to be a fun night." Amy said to herself with another giggle.

"Did you say something love?" Arthur yelled from the kitchen when he heard Amy giggle.

"Oh I was just thinking out loud Arthur, don't worry about it." Amy called out then stood up to go to the kitchen. She hugged him from behind and blew on Arthur's ear which caused Arthur to flinch and blush. Amy giggled again; yep this is going to be a fun night.

After a romantic dinner filled with Amy teasing Arthur and a wonderful conversion on how annoying Alfred was being earlier that day. Arthur and Amy made their way to the couch where they cuddled and watch a movie. Arthur looked down at Amy then leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Amy kissed him back, the gentle kiss turned to a make out session under 5.1 seconds. Amy squirmed her way onto Arthur's lap as they sucked on each other faces. Soon they had to pull away to breathe in much needed air.

Amy then said breathlessly "I have a surprise for you, go to your room and wait for me." Arthur nodded the waited for Amy to get off his lap. Arthur wondered what Amy had planned he headed upstairs. He sat down on his bed and waited silently for Amy to show him her surprise. When the door to his bedroom opened Arthur looked over and blushed brightly.

"A-Amy what are you wearing?" Arthur asked blushing when he sees his girlfriend dressed in lingerie.

"When you see Iggy, I thought it was about time we take our relationship to the next level." Amy said as she walked slowly over to a sitting Arthur. Then wrapped her arms around England's neck and straddle his neck. "Don't you like my surprise?"

England swallowed and said "yes I love it." He then kissed Amy on the lips hard while pulling her closer to his chest. Amy kissed him back while grinding on Arthur. Soon Arthur flipped them around and started to slowly strip Amy. He was careful and teased Amy's with his fingers.

"Arthur hurry up I need you." Amy said panting softly. Arthur smiled and stripped his clothes before lining his cock with her entranced.

"Get ready love." He whispered before slowly pushing into Amy's tight heat. Amy moaned out in joy as he stretches her womanhood. Arthur waited for Amy to adjust to him before he pulled out then thrust in. Amy let out a moan as he thrust into her slowly; Arthur lowered his head to her neck and started to kiss.

"Fuck ah Arthur faster please." Amy moaned out and Arthur complied. He started thrusting faster and harder into Amy's tight heat. Amy dug her nails into his back his back slightly as pleasure rushed through her body. Arthur then started to suck on Amy's neck causing her to let out another loud moan of pleasure. Arthur groaned as he sucked on the flesh of Amy's neck, he moved faster and harder. Amy got tighter and tighter around Arthur's manhood as she got closer and closer to cumming. "Ah Arthur I'm going to cum soon." When Arthur heard that he pulled out and before Amy could protest he flipped her onto her stomach. He then pushed into her wet womanhood again and started thrusting.

Amy moaned out loudly in joy and gripped the bed sheets on the bed as Arthur reach deep inside her. "Ah Arthur this is amazing, give me more!" She moaned out loudly in pleasure. Arthur did just that, he moved faster and leaned down to massage Amy's breasts.

"Do you like this love?" Arthur whispered in his ear as he fucked his lovely girlfriend.

"Yes I love it so much, ah Arthur im going to cum." She moaned out loudly as she got closer. Arthur smirked as he sped up his thrust, he could feel himself getting closer. Amy then arched her back and let out a loud moan as she came hard on Arthur's cock. Arthur kept thrusting as he got closer and closer to cumming.

"Ah yes!" He moaned out loudly as he came inside Amy's warmth. He then pulled away and rolled onto his back. Amy cuddled up close to him and laid her head on his chest. Arthur wrapped his arm around Amy and says "I love you so much."

"I love you to." She said as sleep slowly over took her. Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.

A/N: finally finished now I can get back to the rest of my stories.


End file.
